Reincarnation
by selinnium
Summary: It is in the late 18th century. The names Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were yet to be existent. Instead they went by the names of Lace Booth and Emery Lowell. This is the story before the story; the reason behind such deep and passionate love; the prequel
1. First Impression

A/N – This is my first story. I've only written one shots before. I hope I even get to the second chapter without totally giving up. Without further ado, please do read on.

Disclaimer: Any ideas you recognize from the books are obvious belonging to the gorgeous Ms. Meyer. Any alien ideas are mine, et cetera.

* * *

**Reincarnation**

**by Selena**

_Chapter 1: First Impression_

The days drag on and on with Lace. She was either getting measured for new dresses or getting fitted for the already made ones. It was endless. Most girls would kill for her position as she was one of high class and money. Beautiful gowns were made for her by the dozens. By now, she probably has over hundreds; most of which were never worn again after it had served its purpose. This kind of living could barely be tolerated by Lace. What could be done as leisure was to be tortured with "colorful" gossip when paying calls to Lady Denmark and her daughter, Miss Clare Denmark. At times Lord Kelley and his son may call and while he converses with my parents, his son, Ashley, and I take a turn in the garden. As much as Lace was "fond" of Ashley, he could become too clingy for her liking, among _many_ other negatives.

Lace's mother, Lady Irene Booth likes Ashley very much and dubs him the "most agreeable and sweet young man". Lace secretly gags with disgust when she says that. Ashley could be anything he wants, anything but "agreeable" and "sweet" that is. He has a lot more secrets and some of them are ever so disagreeable.

"Lacey, my dear, you do know that Ashley is very fond of you, no?" Lord Booth said this afternoon when he called Lace to his study. Funny he would bring that up; everybody knew that Ashley was fond of every pretty girl he meets.

"Why do you ask, sir?" a confused Lace asked.

"Because, my dear, he has just recently asked me something," he pauses, possibly for dramatic effect.

"Oh, father, just tell me." Lace whined. She could be a daddy's little girl, even at the age of fifteen. "Please?"

Lord Booth cleared his throat. "He asked me for my blessing."

Lace's stomach crashed into an iceberg and sank into the depth of dread. She knew where this was going and did not like it. "Did you give it to him?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Yes." Lord Booth said. "And I expect you to say yes to his request. He can make you happy, Lacey. He has fortune and a good reputation. Most of all, he really likes you. If not, I would never have given him my permission."

_Good reputation my foot!_

"But," Lace started. Her world crashed down around her. She was to be married to a jerk who obviously did not like her for herself. However much she would like to have protested, she knew that her opinion would weigh nothing. "When do you think he will be asking me, father?" Lace said in a resigned voice.

"I am not sure. Possibly next week. I am sure he will be paying you many visits with presents these few days. After all, he said he wasn't sure if you like him as much as he likes you." At least that was true, no matter how much the understatement. Lace detested him and everything about him with passion. She felt dizzy and her head hurts. She could not accept this reality. It was far too ridiculous.

"If I were to say yes, when will the matrimony take place?"

"Maybe in a year or so. He said he wishes to finish his final year in Cambridge. I have never met a man so dedicated to knowledge; what a fine young man."

_Fine? No, father. Actually he is the worst type of man that anybody could possibly think of._

A year or so. Lace saw a glimmer of hope. That would be enough time to actually live her life and travel a little before the dreaded date. If she had it her way, she would spit her answer to Ashley Kelley and curse him to stay away. But no, she has to stay the perfect lady or risk a scandal. The scandal would lead to other subjects she wished to forever forget.

"Yes, sir. I would look forward to it." What a total lie.

* * *

_Employment as Driver_

_Must be able to drive a carriage._

_A__bility to take care of horses an asset._

_If of interest, pay call to Lord Booth of Bridshire County._

"Sir, my name is Lowell and I wish to have the position as the driver of Lord Booth." A young man of twenty years or so said.

"Of course you do. You are the first person to come. Good, good. I am going to ask you to wait here." A manservant replied.

The young man by the name of Lowell bowed and sat down in the leather chair. The servant left and left him alone. Lowell stood up again and looked at the sitting room. It was very big and bright. The wall paint was light blue. The furnishings were of oak and cherry. He heard footsteps coming his way.

"Jill, where are you?" a girl's voice called out. It sounded a little shaky and almost near hysterical. The girl stepped into the sitting room where Lowell was. "Jill?"

"Ma'am," Lowell bowed. He straightened out and looked at the girl. She was a girl of about fifteen or sixteen. 

"Oh, I apologize. I thought Jill was in here." The girl curtsied. She had the most beautiful hazel brown eyes but they seemed a little wet. Her face was flushed from excitement. Lowell gazed at her a moment too long for there was a sudden awkwardness.

"Emery Lowell at your service, ma'am." He bowed again.

"Lacey Booth, sir." Emery nodded at the name. She was no doubt the daughter he had heard about.

"Your father is the one that needed a new driver?"

"Oh no, sir. My father will not be in town for quite some time and is taking his driver with him. I am the one whom needs a new driver." Lace said. She blushed at being in the same room with a man without a chaperone. He had pretty eyes of shiny emeralds. His hair however was quite a mess of copper strands.

"Mr. Lowell, Miss Lacey." the servant walked in with another accompanying him.

"Mr. Jenkin, I shall take my leave and not disturb your important business." With that, Lace curtsied and left to find Jill again.

"I see you have met Miss Lacey. She is a pretty girl, is she not?" Jenkin said to Emery.

"Yes, of course." Emery said. "I heard from Miss Lacey that I am to be her driver, not Lord Booth's"

"Aye, you've go' that righ'." The crude looking man with Jenkin said. "Too bad she's to be married to Mist' Kelley. That's wot I 'eard jus' now when she was in Lor' Booth's study a minute ago."

Emery felt sudden resentment for her happiness. That was why she looked so excited. She must have been so happy that she could cry. He shrugged the thought away. "I am glad for her."

"Aye, bu' don' go sayin' that I told'ya, eh?" The man laughed to himself. "Back to business now, my lad. I am the stable master and I say you's seem perfect fer the job, no?" The stable master said good humouredly.

"Yes, thank you, sir." Emery said with a smile. Surely he would get the job. "Does that mean I get the job, sir?"

"Why, I don' know. You've to ask Miss Lacey." He said. "Aft' all, she's the one who needs a driver."

"I will get Miss Lacey now, of course." Jenkin said and left.

"Say, laddie, you wanna ge' a drink aft' the lady says yes?" the stable master said.

"Mister –" Emery said, then realizing he did not know the stable master's name.

"Mist' Gerald but Gene to you, good man."

"Yes. Gene, how do you know if Miss Lacey would approve of me being her driver?" Emery asked, confused.

"'Cause I just know, dear lad." He laughs again like he just shared an inside joke and he was the only one that understood. Emery of course pretended to be amused and laughed along.

* * *

Lace, of course gave her approval. He seemed nice enough and not to mention incredibly handsome. The second time she looked at him, the hair even looked really great on him. _It could not hurt to have him brush his hair more often either. _Lace thought. She was still looking for Jill as she is her personal maid and they were the best of friends. They were almost like sisters.

"Jill? Is that you?" Lace called when she saw a shadow in the kitchen. She jumped back when she heard the crash of pots and pans.

"You good for nothing pot, you! Lord, you got dented and not to mention…" Lace hears the cursing and mumbling of Jill and giggled. She is definitely one to cheer her up, whether meaning to or not.

"Jill!" Lace called again and Jill jumped and caused more crashing of the pots and pans.

"Miss! Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there." Jill said, grasping at her heart.

"Were you talking to kitchenware again?" Lace teased and Jill blushed.

Jill was two years Lace's senior but she always acted older than her age. Lace guessed it was because she had to actually work for a living and carry the responsibility of taking care of the Lord's daughter. She had pretty blond hair that was always in a tight bun and pulled back from her face. Jill could be beautiful if she cared more but unfortunately, she couldn't care any less. "It's not my job to be pretty, miss" she once said.

"Oh, Jill, I just got the most dreadful news from my father." Lace cried, suddenly remembered why she was looking for Jill.

"My word! What happened? Is Lady Irene not well?"

"She is very well. Don't you care about her. No, it's me. I still cannot believe it." Lace cried. "How could father and Ashley do this to me? Oh, Jill, I am so depressed!"

"Oh, Lace, I am sure it cannot be this bad." Jill reasoned. Lace, at times, enjoyed exaggerating things.

"No, it really is," Lace paused and blinked back tears, causing a dramatic silence. She sniffed. "I am to be married to _Ashley Kelley_."

"Mr. _Kelley_? Oh, poor Lace!" Jill said, trying hard not to laugh. It was quite ironic for Ashley Kelley to want to marry Lace. Lace was never warm towards him, for whatever reason; she was only civil and polite.

"Oh, Jill. Have some sympathy!" Lace whined. "I absolutely detest him. He is disgusting and stupid. It is a wonder at how he managed to get into university and stayed."

"Well, his father _does_ have connections and not to mention, incredibly rich too!" Jill jested.

"Jill, be serious. I cannot marry _him_." Lace said. Then her tone changed. "In fact I would rather die than marry him."

It was evident Lace knew much more about Mr. Ashley Kelley than the average person. But what else is there to know? He was good humored, easy, relaxed and welcoming. Handsome too with this dark hair and perfectly face.

The whole conversation was heard by the young man of brilliant green eyes and messy hair. He did not mean to eavesdrop but he could not help it. Emery saw something in Lace, something wild and unforgiving. Not to mention spoiled and self-centered too. He thought her very attractive but otherwise felt cold towards her after hearing the conversation. She was the very type of girl that caused him grief all these years. Emery then walked away to the direction of the stables.

* * *

A/N – And thanks for reading thus far! I hope it isn't too long. If you are totally confused; Lace is the pre-reincarnated Bella Swan and Emery is the pre-reincarnated Edward Cullen. Everybody else is OC. I know that their personalities are very different but they will develop over time, trust me. This took place in the late 19th century. I'm not so sure when but it was around 1870s and 1880s. Please, please review! It really gives me incentive to keep at it. Thanks so much!

Selena


	2. Infactuation

A/N - The second chapter is finally done! I had to wedge the writing times between homework, school and other stuff. But mostly, I procrastinated(shamefully). I hope you'll like it. READ ON!

Disclaimer: Any ideas you recognize from the books are obvious belonging to the gorgeous Ms. Meyer. Any alien ideas are mine, et cetera.

* * *

**Reincarnation**

by Selena

_Chapter __2: Infactuation_

Cambridge was not an easy school to stay in. It took all of Duke Kelley's connections and influences to have Ashley stay in the school. He was studying medicine because Duke Kelley believed it to be an useful art. But being a doctor does not appeal to Ashley at all. His family was rich enough for him to never seek a profession. His father insisted on it anyhow. By insisting, or threaten, if Ashley wished to inherit anything from his father at all, he would spend at least few years at Cambridge.

No one did say anything of doing well. Ashley spent most of his time going to parties and balls, flirting with pretty girls. It was much fun for him. It really was too bad that some of the more thick skulled girls to think him actually in love with them. Ashley cannot fall in love for he did not have the dedication or commitment to do so. But all that will change.

In his second year at school, when he was twenty-four years old, he paid a call to Lord Booth and his family with this father. He was introduced to fourteen year old Lacey Booth. She was a pretty gal; medium height, slender and has brown hair and eyes. Most girls with brown hair and eyes were plain and mousy but she was different. She was serene and lively, careless yet thoughtful. She talked a lot and was a little whiny and picky. Her father loved her a lot nonetheless. Lady Booth however was an absolute beauty; blonde hair, blue eyes and very lithe. Unfortunately she was a total hag on the inside.

Since then, Ashley had devote hours to Lacey. They were the best of friends but Ashley always thought of her as something more. Their acquaintance lasted for many months but all good things must come to an end. Ashley did the one thing he will forever regret. Lacey refused to see him for many months but even when she did, Lacey only spoke when spoken to and never looked him in the eye. Regardless, Ashley still liked her a lot and tried to make it up to her, even when he really could not. He wanted on marrying her one day but it was obvious Lace did not even like him. No matter how much she might resent him, he will get his way.

* * *

_Mr. Longfield,_

_I now have an occupation at the esta__te of Lord Booth as a driver and am comfortable settled. I thank you for your kindness before this opportunity by giving me a home to stay in. I wish to repay you once I get the chance to. Take care, sir._

_Yours, etc_

Emery folded and sealed the letter. He finally found the time to write a letter to Mr. Longfield, the generous man whom offered Emery kindness at the time of need. He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. He felt extremely lucky to find job in such a wealthy family. Surely he could pay back everything he owed Longfield now.

He was orphaned at the age of twelve and been on his own ever since. He was put into an orphanage for a while but nobody wanted to adopt a child of his age. "Too old," they would say. At the age of thirteen, the people at the orphanage lost hope of him ever being adopted and left him to fend for himself. He worked for tradesmen, assisted in farming and recently cleaned up after horses. These only paid enough so he does not starve. A few months back, he fell sick with the flu and because of bad living conditions, almost died. Longfield took pity on him and took him in and his daughter took care of him without question. Within a few weeks, his illness was no longer fatal but still weak. Emery slowly regained his strength and became his apprentice in carpentry. He learned quickly and was well on his way after only one short month. All the happiness and security was sucked away when Longfield asked Emery if he felt anything for his daughter, Anne, for she liked him. He declined but felt he should no longer trespass on the Longfields' generosity so he left.

Emery smiled. He is bound to lead a better life now. The Booths seem to be great people and they did not disturb him in his solitude.

"Lowell!"

So much for not disturbance. Emery was startled and tipped too far back in his chair and landed with a crash. He quickly got up and regained his composure in time to see Gene Gerald, the stable master, come in.

"Lowell! There you are, lad." He said, his breath stinking of whiskey. "Your first day on the job t'morrow. Bet' get ready, no?"

"What are you talking about, Gene?" said Emery.

"Why, didn't you 'ear? Oh, god dammit, I forgo' t' tell you yest'day."

"Oh. Will you tell me now?"

"Yes, yes." Gene said. "Miss Lacey was to pay a call to Duke Kelley 'n' 'is son t'morrow. Yer leave in the morn at eleven."

_Kelley, eh? The family to which Miss Lacey were to be married to._

"Thank you for telling me. I shall get ready." Emery said, hinting to Gene that he wanted to be alone but he just stood there. "Yes?" He was feeling a little annoyed.

"You 'ave any drinks with ya?"

"No, sir. I don't drink. I need to get ready." Emery tried again to get rid of Gene.

"Aye, did no' think so." Gene turned and stalked off.

_Goodness gracious!_ Emery muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Morning, Lottie! Morning, Jill!"

"Miss, why are you in such a pleasant mood?" Jill asked, surprised.

"Why, I am determined to live my life to the fullest in my last year of freedom and not give a care about marrying Ashley Kelley." Lace said in the same pleasant and indifferent voice.

"You are getting married, Miss?" Lottie exclaimed while almost dropping the breakfast tray. "Congratulations!"

"Yes, Lottie. But please, don't congratulate me at all. It really is the curse of my life." Lace's smile faltered but was replaced by a bigger grin. "Oh, what shall I do today!"

"Miss, you are to call on the Kelleys." Jill reminded her carefully. Lace's grin was completely lost to the world and was replaced by a grimace.

"I cannot believe I forgot. Well, at least I have you as a chaperone, Jill. Or I shall be bored to death!"

"Of course, Miss." Jill said. When Lottie left the room, Lace leaned in and whispered to Jill.

"Jill, do promise me that you will not leave me alone for a second!"

Before Jill could promise anything, Jenkin came in and informed that they would be leaving for the Kelleys in half an hour.

"Oh no! I have to spend an entire afternoon and I barely had time for breakfast." Lace whined, completely forgetting to make Jill promise.

Jill was glad that Jenkin interrupted when he did because she really could not promise anything. She can't refuse either because Lace would not be too happy and would not speak to her for the rest of the day.

"You should eat faster, Lace. I will get your cloak and hat." She said and left to avoid promising anything.

* * *

Emery stood in front of the mirror and brushed his hair. No matter how many times he did, it would not stay neat for more than two seconds. He sighed and put on his hat. It covered the top of his head pretty well but the ends were sticking out like flames of a fire. _So much of a good impression on the first day of work._ Emery thought. He put on his coat and went to prepare the carriage.

"Miss, just be act surprised if he really proposes this afternoon, just nod your head if you can't summon your voice," Emery heard a voice behind him say. "He may even think that you were overwhelmed by happiness from his proposal."

"Oh, but Jill. I can't do this. I am too young to be married and have my life thrown away like this. I hate him so much!" Lace's familiar voice whined.

"Lace, just get in the carriage and let what will happen happen. You cannot change it."

Emery turned around and bowed. Jill caught his green eyes and shyly looked down hoping no one would notice her face turning red. Her heart was beating quite fast too. Lace observed them and frowned. _Please don't tell me that Jill likes _him. She felt the slightest of envy but shrugged it away.

The two girls were helped into the carriage by Emery. Jill's heart was beating faster than ever when she came into contact with Emery's helpful hands. She kept her head down in the carriage and avoided eye contact and conversation with Lace.

"Jill, I am going to pretend that your face did not turn the most intense shade of red upon seeing the driver." Lace said disapprovingly. "What was his name? Oh yes, Lowell; Emery Lowell."

_Emery Lowell, that __is his name…_

"Oh, Miss. It's nothing. I was just –"

"I said I am going to pretend I did not see anything." Lace interrupted and concluded the conversation.

Lace was not the happy-go-lucky type. She had her dark corners and knew it. She was definitely capable of envy, vanity and hate. Not to mention a very big ego as well. The envy that she was experiencing was also mixed with a feeling of sadness. Her feelings were subtle enough to ignore so that was what she did.

Jill was in the common class, same as Emery and that gave her some hope. She had Lace as a friend but she wanted someone more. She was sixteen and if she were not to marry soon, it would be difficult to marry at all. Emery seemed perfect; the driver was handsome and can support a family, he also worked for the same family as her. The fact that he made her heart go wild was just another bonus. She was not a romantic person so Jill was confused at the romantic thoughts of marrying Emery. Jill felt guilty. She knew if she were to ever fall in love and marry Emery, she would be abandoning Lace as a friend. Lace would be able to support her now but her mistress would be getting married soon.

The drive to Lord Kelley's lasted for more than two hours. Fortunately the roads were not bumpy as to add annoyance on top of Lace's already bad mood. Emery seemed to a natural in driving the horse-drawn carriage. He automatically knew what speed to usher the horses at and what speed he should be going during turns. It went quite smoothly in his opinion too.

* * *

"Miss Lacey!" a voice called out when the carriage arrived. "You are finally here. I am so happy to see you again."

It was Ashley. Lace rolled her eyes and stepped out of the carriage with the help of Emery. The annoyance increased when Jill smiled ever so widely when Emery offered his hand to her. It was just a common gesture but Jill just _had_ to make a big deal out of it. Lace really wanted to knock some sense into her, no matter how crude it may be. But she had to deal with Ashley first.

"Ashley," she said curtly.

"It really seemed like an eternity since we've last met, isn't it!" he put his lips to her knuckles where fingers met hand. If Ashley had his choice, he would kiss her full on the lips. Unfortunately that would immediately lead to a scandal.

"Yes," Lace struggled to get the word out without spitting in his face. "It has, hasn't it?" She desperately needed Jill to "distract" her from talking anymore to Ashley and vice versa. Luckily they had formed a plan to avoid Ashley before coming. "Jill," Lace looked to her side and standing there was an incompetent looking girl with a goofy grin on her face. "Jill!"

Jill was brought back down to earth. "Miss? Oh, yes! Mr. Kelley, sorry to be so rude but, uh…" Lace nudged her. "Oh, I remember now! Please, do come to the gardens with me, Miss. I do have something important to talk to you about."

No matter how stupid and worthless a man Ashley Kelley was, he did not buy it. Jill was definitely a bad liar, even though she recited and rehearsed the line "Miss, do accompany me to the garden for I have to tell you something very important". Lace was very frustrated with the behaviour of her best friend.

"Miss Jill, could you not have talked to Miss Lacey before coming?" Ashley said with an arched eyebrow and an obvious suspicion.

"Oh, Ashley, you _would_ excuse us, wouldn't you?" said Lace, before grabbing Jill and pulling her away. She was beyond annoyed at Jill; she was almost angry. Annoyance and anger are two different things but the reactions were ever so similar. "Jill, what has gotten into you? Don't tell me it is nothing because I saw you staring at the _driver_."

Jill looked down and blushed scarlet. Lace was right; she was gazing at Emery, at his beautiful face. However he never noticed or paid much attention to her. Wait a minute, what did she mean by the "_driver_"? Her head snapped up. "Is that really how you feel towards all the 'lowly servants'? He is not the _driver_, he has a name, same as every one of us! Why do you not pay the same attention to all the other girls that tend to you? We are all equal but you insist on having a favourite, _me_!"

Lace was shocked beyond words. She just stared at her open mouthed. She stayed that way for a moment or two but quickly recovered her wit and said coldly, "So, you do not appreciate being my best friend, my only friend. You do not care about me at all. Fine, be with your lover. After all, it is only _your_ happiness that matters and I do not deserve any. Why? Because I already have everything else that I wanted. Am I right?" Lace walked briskly towards the beautiful house of the Kelleys.

_My own friend cares more about the _driver_ than me. She met him just today but she and I were together since the ages of twelve and fourteen._ Lace sniffed but refused to allow her already wet eyes to overflow. _Why do I even bother to live my life to the fullest extend in the possible one year that I have? This obviously _is _my life at its fullest extent. _She thought resignedly and surrendered to her fate, for now.

* * *

Behind the hedge of the garden stood Emery. He was taking a walk when the two girls had their argument and heard everything. So Jill liked him. It made him very uncomfortable at the thought. Emery felt nothing towards her but polite fondness. They both worked hard for their living at quite a young age so there was a connection there but really, nothing more. He hoped that Jill would give up before he were to break her heart personally. He had long refused to love anybody easily.

Emery felt sorry for Lace. So young and forced to marry somebody she did not love. Not to mention she did not have many friends. She was a charming girl but quite self centered and vain. No doubt she spent a long time in front of the vanity table every morning trying to look flawless, no matter how beautiful she already was. Emery wondered why but whatever reasons he could think of could never measure up to the truth behind the careful visage of Lace. There was a deeper secret than one may want to know; if known, even a scandal would not be able to disgrace enough.

* * *

A/N - So, what did you think? It was a bit long and dragged but I swear, they will lead up to something. Either that or they tell you the history or something important about the character. I hope I am clear on some parts. I edited and proofread so many times, I could recite this entire chapter by heart(okay, so maybe not) but I apologise for any mistakes. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter or the story thus far. I'll love you forever and give you cyber cookies too!

Peace,  
Selena


End file.
